


Cuddles and Kisses

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RageHappy [21]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cuddles, M/M, Stress, sloppy kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:24:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the animation team and the writers on crunch Miles hardly gets to have any lazy cuddles with his boyfriend Kerry, even at home they have to keep writing plot and scrips for RvB, RWBY  and the upcoming X-Ray and Vav. Thanks to the Achievement Hunters they finally have some cuddle time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles and Kisses

The animators and writers were on crunch.

That sentence alone made Miles groan. With everyone on crunch he and Kerry hardly had anytime to sneak in any kisses during work or for Miles to creep behind Kerry and leave wet kisses to his checks just like Kerry hated/loved. He was lucky they worked in the same work space or else he would never get to see Kerry unless they were recording and even than he hardly saw his Kerry-Bear during recording because their characters weren't close in RWBY and because of Matt he wasn't able to voice Sarge. He turned in his bed to look at the sleeping ball of flesh next to him. He hardly got  to spend quality time with his boyfriend because every time they got home Kerry would pass out from exertion from all the work they had. Truth be told, he was getting very anxious and frustrated from not just lack of the cuddles but, also from lack of sex as well. He was tired just like Kerry but, without the latter he hardly made it though half the day. He would have to find a way to get the cuddles and kisses he was craving without getting fired. He spooned Kerry, grabbing his hands and putting his chin onto of his head with a smile on his face as he stormed up a plan to get his cuddles from Kerry.

* * *

"So, you want to what?"

Miles was in the AH office talking to Jack and Geoff about his plan. He had thought that when they and the rest of the Hunters went to lunch he and Kerry could cuddle on the large sofa in there.

"I need your permission to use your office while you guys are on break."

"For what exactly?"

Miles sighed. "So I can get my cuddle time from Kerry. With everyone on crunch I hardly get the chance to kiss him much less talk to him. Please you guys, even if it's for five minutes I'll be so grateful you guys let us be in here, you wouldn't know. Please, just five minutes and I'll be good."

Jack could see the desperation in his eyes as he asked them for the small favor. He could see that Miles was craving some alone time with Kerry and they were the only resort he had. Jack couldn't say no to the poor kid. He looked at the Geoff with a knowing glance and they had a stare down for 2 minuets before Geoff groaned and and turned back back to Kerry.

"Alright Miles, you can have a much time as you need, but if I walk in here to see you two fucking than you both are banned from here unless you're in a Let's Play."

"Oh, thank you Geoff you're a savior." Miles rushed forward to hug the older male but a hand to the forehead stopped him. 

"Don't. I know you're grateful and all but, don't hug me."

"Miles back up from him, his hands up in a defensive motion. He ran towards the door with a wave and a fleeting, "Thank you Geoff!" before running to warehouse. Jack patted him on the shoulder with a smile.

"You made the right decision Geoff."

"I hope so, but if i see them fucking each other I'm gonna kick their shit in."

* * *

"Miles, where are we going?"

"You'll see."

They rushed through Stage 5 (?)  to the AH office and when Miles peeked in and saw no one in there he rushed in pulling Kerry with him and closed the door behind them. He dragged Kerry to the white leather couch, snatched the Achievement Hunter blanket and laid down with Kerry on the couch, wrapping his arms around the younger man and snuck his nose into his neck.

"Any explanation why you brought me in here?"

Miles turned Kerry around so he could look at him. He Eskimo kissed the blonde and gave him a sad frown.

"I've missed you. With the crunch I hardly get to cuddle with you or kiss you or anything not including work. We hardly get to do anything together and I being around you."

Miles kissed Kerry's cheeks sloppily and put his nose in his hair. Kerry sighed with a smile and nuzzled Miles' neck.

"I've missed you too."

* * *

Monty and Jack smiled as they entered the AH office. They saw both writers in each  others arms snoring, cuddled into the couch.

"So when do you think they're going to wake up so we can tell them crunch is over?" Jack muttered quietly as to not wake the sleeping couple.

"Who knows. Let's just let them sleep, They earned it." Monty pulled the bearded man out the office to let his two co-workers sleep.

Like he said, they earned it. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot where AH worked so bare with me. If you know where they work please tell me.


End file.
